darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers C
Powers 'C' Camelid Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and traits of Camelids. Camouflage - The power in which one’s physical exterior can take on the coloration of their immediate environment. Canaanite Deity Physiology - The power to have the traits and abilities of the Canaanite Deities. Candy Physiology - The power to mimic the traits of any candy substance or treat. Canine Physiology - The power to become or mimic the attributes and abilities of canines. Cape Manipulation - The power to have a cape that one can manipulate and animate. Carbon Isolation & Formation - The power to isolate carbon elements in compounds, minerals, ect. Card Imprisonment - The power to create a prison inside a card. Card Manipulation - The ability to control any kind of cards. Cartomancy - The ability to see the future/past/present through a deck of cards. Cartoon Physics - Ability to apply or replace absurd laws of the universe. Catoptric Teleportation - The ability to teleport via mirrors and any reflective surface. Catoptromancy - The ability to use mirrors to see people far away from the user. Causality Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the relation between cause and effect. Cave Manipulation - The power to control the caves and everything in them. Cellular Mimicry - The ability to become a life-sized single celled organism by fusing all the body's cells into one, large cell. Celtic Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Celtic Deities. Centrifugal Force Manipulation - The ability to control centrifugal force. Cephalophore - Users can live without a head. Cephalopod Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and attributes of cephalopods. Cervid Physiology - The power in which the user takes on the genetic traits of Cervids. Cetacean Physiology - The ability to take on the abilities and traits of cetaceans. Chain Projection - The power to generate and manipulate chain-like weapons, in addition to chains themselves. Chameleonic Nature - The power to easily blend in during any situation. Chaos Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the chaotic forces of the universe. Charged Attacks - The ability to power up special attacks. Chemical Absorption - The power to absorb chemicals. Chemistry Manipulation - The power to manipulate chemical substances via elemental control, elemental absorbtion, explotion, poison, etc.. Chemo Vision - The ability to see pheromone output. Cherubim Physiology - The ability to''' take on the traits and abilities of Cherubim Angels. '''Chi Augmentation - The power to focus one's chi and enhance one's physical abilities. Chi Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the flow of ones inner energy. Chimerism - The power to be fused genetically with another species. Chinese Deity Physiology - The Power to mimic the Powers of the Chinese Deities. Chlorine Gas Exudation ''' - The ability to exhale chlorine gas instead of carbon dioxide. '''Chroma-Bolt - The ability to combine God-Bolts and Hellfire together. Chrono Vision - The ability to see the past, present, and future. Chronokinetic Combat - The ability to utilize time with physical combat. Chronolock - The divine ability in which one can exist outside of space and time. Chrysopoeia - The ability to turn any element into gold. Circadian Control - The power to reposition planets. Clairalience - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense smells/aromas from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairaudience - The power to hear things outside the range of normal perception. Claircognazance - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person acquires psychic knowledge primarily by means of intrinsic knowledge. It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it. Clairempathy - The power to sense and feel emotions from a far away place. Clairgustance - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to taste a substance from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairsentience - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to perceive the past, present or future condition of a subject by touching it or focusing on it. One with this ability could even feel auras, psyches, and that which would be otherwise intangible. Clairomancy - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to the user. Clairometry - is a form of extrasensory perception wherein a person is able to obtain information from any source. Clairvoyance - The psychic power to discern distant places/people with one’s mind. Claw Retraction - The power to instantaneously retract sharp claws. Clay Mimicry - The ability to mimic the properties of clay. Cloaking - The power to hide objects/subjects from optical sight. Cloth Manipulation - The power to manipulate cloth and other forms of threaded fiber. Clothing Generation - The ability to create and generate clothing onto user's body or in their hand to wear. Cloud Generation - The ability to create clouds out of water from the atmosphere. Clown Physiology - The power to mimic the attributions, triats and appearance of all types of clowns. Cnidarian Physiology - This ability allows the user to mimic traits of cnidarians. Coin Magnetism - The ability to attract coins without physical touch. Cold-proof Skin - The power to Endure extremely low temperatures, hypothermia, and freezing. Color Manipulation - The ability to control, manipulate, and absorb colors (also spelled as colour). Combat Empowerment - The ability to greatly strengthen the user's physical attributes in battle'',becoming even stronger and stronger everytime they fight. '''Combustion Inducement' - The power to cause objects to burst into flames and explode. Comic Book Physics - Communing - The ability to'' speak with and return spirits that have not crossed over to the mortal plane to resolve unfinished business.'' Computer Interaction - The ability to mentally interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs. Computer Perception - The power to mentally process information at incredible speeds. Computer Virus Mimicry - The ability to hi-jack materialization powers to duplicate yourself. Concussion Beams - The power to discharge a powerful concussive beam of solidified pure energy from one’s eyes, hands or any other various body part. Confusion Inducement - The ability to induce confusion in the target. Connective Tissue Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the connective tissue in bodies. Conscious Spatial Awareness - The ability that prevent teleporters from teleporting themselves into solid matter (telefrag). Constructs Creation - Power to create constructs. Conversion - The power to transform people into supernatural beings. Coral Generation - The ability to create and manipulate coral. Corruption Inducement - Power to erode a person's morality to the point of being evil. Corvid Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of corvids. Cosmic Awareness - Enables a user's mind to be one with the universe. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Manipulation//////////// Cosmic Breath ]'- '''To generate cosmic radiation from within oneself powerful and release it in various forms from the mouth, with attacks ranging from solar flare to hyper nova level emittances. '''Cosmic Entity Physiology' - Power to possess the traits and powers of god-like cosmic beings. Cosmic Fire Manipulation - The power to manipulate cosmic flames. Cosmic Hunger - Power of immense, cosmic Hunger and have ways to satisfy it. Cosmic Manipulation - The power to manipulate astronomical energy. Cosmic String Manipulation - The ability to bend reality by tugging on 'cosmic strings'. Cosmic Symbiosis - The ability to manipulate the power of a cosmic being or creature that dwells within the users body. Creation - The extremely powerful ability to create substance and matter from one’s mind. Crushing - The power to create enough force around people or objects to crush or deform them no matter their constitution. Crustacean Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of crustaceans. Cryo Bomb Generation - Power to create freeze bombs. Cryogenic Blood - The ability to have blood that is at a noticeably lower temperature than the average members of one's race. Cryokinetic Combat - The power to use ice and cold in physical combat. Cryomagma Manipulation - Power to manipulate volatiles, chemical compounds with low boil points such as methane, ammonia, water, hydrogen, and nitrogen. Cryo-Phasing - The ability to phase through objects and freeze them as you do. Cryptic Physiology ''' - The power to use the traits/powers of Cryptic beings. '''Crystal Generation - The power to generate crystalline solids. Crystal Imprisonment - The power to imprison other beings in crystal. Crystal Manipulation ''' - The ability to create and control crystalline solid. '''Crystal Mimicry - the ability in which one takes on the physical attributes of crystal. Crystallization - The power to transmute matter into crystal with one's touch. Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology - The power to use the traits and powers of Cthulhu Mythos Deities. Curse Empowerment - The ability to be enhanced and empowered as a result of a malevolent force or negative mystical effect afflicting one's own body. Curse Inducement - The ability to lay a negative effect upon whatever you desire. Cyclone Spinning - The ability to spin in a tornado-like manner.